PLS Challenges
by tigerwolfspellbear
Summary: More drabble/short stories, similar to 'Odds and Ends', only done from/for a specific group. Rated T to be on the safe side, but some chapters may jump up.
1. Inheritance

_July 24, 2014. Prompt challenge. I had the idea and a bit of it written out early on, but time was really not on my side this week. I had wanted to make it a lot longer, to improve that aspect of my writing (that is, being able to write something longer than 2000 words)._

* * *

He was joined by Snake Eyes, as a last minute addition to the mission. Snake Eyes had disappeared for a week, taking a mandatory vacation presumably at his cabin. And while it was always good to see his brother, especially when relaxed and ready to take on the world with him, he was surprised at being handed a small, square box. He didn't have time to question it or Snake Eyes though, and tucked it away, paying attention to the maps detailing the layout of several different buildings they were to be infiltrating. He put his two cents in on the main building. Upgrades had been implemented, per his suggestion, back when he was still working for their enemies and it was now a bit more difficult to get into.

It wasn't until after they were on their way back that he remembered and had time to deal with the box. He pulled it out, the only real decoration on it being the family symbol. He looked up as he caught Snake Eyes signing, telling him that it was something his uncle's wife, the appropriately named Obake Obaasan, had found. Snake Eyes further explained it was something Tommy's father had left for him, but had been put aside and then forgotten.

The knowledge itself wasn't something he'd expected at all - that his father would leave him anything or that his father had anything to leave him. They were a clan of ninjas. Material things weren't something they highly valued. Oh, for the clan itself, painfully detailed records were kept, multiple copies in multiple locations. There were pictures even, once the technology had been invented. But personal mementos, knickknacks, and even weapons were not something a ninja considered keeping. There was always a chance it had to be abandoned or could be destroyed, so what point was there in keeping something special? They instead trained themselves to have excellent memories and it was there, that the mementos were kept. Locked in the mind, where it was safest. And even then, it still wasn't guaranteed that it couldn't be destroyed. He had more proof of that than he had ever wanted. The evilness of madmen knew no bounds, not even that of the mind.

As he lifted up the lid and looked inside, he smiled, few memories of his mother and father together coming back to him.


	2. A Ninja's Hobby

_July 31, 2014._ _Prompt for this was Mat. I need a better title, but hey, it's a whole 200 some odd words more than the last one, so even though it still fell short of my goal, I feel there was some progress. I had a really hard time getting a bunny to spawn for it though. They just weren't cooperating._

* * *

She whirled, ducking under the greenshirt's punch and returning one of her own. The greenshirt skipped back, barely avoiding it. A simple front snap kick caught the greenshirt in the gut, causing him to buckle a little and grunt, moving back further.

"Giving up, soldier?"

The greenshirt shook his head, sweat drops flying off his hair. He was tired, but determined to continue. He came in quickly with a reverse roundhouse, missing her as she back flipped out of the way. He followed through with a few punches and another kick, but she blocked each one. Her grin showed teeth, upper lip pulled up on the right side.

The rest of the advanced class was watching, hushed whispers taking bets on the outcome. It wasn't that they were betting on who would win; they all knew the answer to that. They were betting on how much their fellow greenshirt would take before giving up. Odds were in favor of him losing unconsciousness. Their fellow greenshirt really didn't know when to quit. He had asked her if she would go on a date if he won a sparring match against her. She had thrown an amused glance his way and nodded. The rest of them had been surprised their instructor had even agreed to such a thing.

Unbeknownst to them, Snake Eyes was leaning against the doorframe, watching the match amused by both it and the greenshirts. He had come in, mood foul from having to deal with idiots who didn't know squat about survival in a forest. He'd been helping Beachhead evaluate, being part of one team, while Beachhead was part of the other. It had taken them two days to reach their goal, when it should have taken just one and Beachhead's group hadn't done any better. By time they had returned, the greenshirts were cowering in fear, Beachhead was ready to ream their previous trainers and probably would if he ever got his hands on them, survival training was scheduled, and Snake Eyes' patience had long worn thin. He had planned on taking out his annoyance sparring with Tommy, but he was gone and none of the apprentices had put in an appearance, so he'd headed to the dojo to do some katas. Watching Scarlett beat down some greenshirt pup was just as good although he wondered what the idiot did to deserve it.

"You might as well have a sign over your head advertising your next move." The greenshirt scowled at this. "Stop twitching your lips. I know Vipers are stupid, but that's no reason shout out to the world what you're doing."

They continued, the greenshirt getting tossed around the room. It didn't matter if he sped up or came at her with strong attacks. She simply avoided, blocked, or used them against him. He finally got kicked down and didn't get back up, groaning and twitching on the mats.

"Next time you ask, you can fight Snake Eyes." The man in question cracked his knuckles while tilting his head slightly to the left. The other greenshirts all turned and looked at him, eyes wide with shock and some swearing. "Just remember that he's more inclined to stop after beating you into the mats the first time. And you will all be joining us both for some awareness training next week. He's been there since the first punch." The class gave a collective groan.


	3. Dancing Wind

_August 7, 2014. Wind. For some reason this wanted to be about cold. I associate the two, apparently._

* * *

It was cold. Far colder than he remembered. But then again, he didn't really recall the temperature. He had other things preoccupying his mind at that point. He wasn't just standing still either, like he was now, looking over the edge of the cliff. No, he'd been dancing. A dance of beautiful death. He only knew that it had been cold because logic said so.

The wind was blowing. He remembered it was that day too, forceful enough to be a nuisance while they danced. It was the wind that made it harder to hear, blowing in his ears and stealing away the quiet words of an insanity that had once again become sane. It blew snow in his eyes and in his way. Not that it was the wind's fault for what happened. No, that blame lay elsewhere. But it was the wind that blew away his anguished howls and prevented them from being able to search.

His remaining apprentice was there beside him, a bouquet of flowers in hand. He unwrapped and then tossed them over the cliff. They both watched as the wind carried them away, loose petals giving the wind color. The lighter petals eventually joined their brethren as gravity won out over the wind.


	4. A Good Person

_August 14, 2014. Good People. Based off karama9's characterizations and ideas in 'Apprentices'. Not really happy with it, but it stumped me quite a bit._

* * *

His father was a good person once; at least, he remembered it that way. The three of them were a happy family in the beginning. He couldn't remember when things changed, when his mother and father started arguing, always ending when either of them saw him peeking around a corner, or when things completely came to a head and his mother left. His father had told him that of course. That she no longer loved either of them and had abandoned them both. But they didn't need her, he would say, and that there were more important things to worry about.

His father started spending less time with him, devoting himself to building up an organization that he said would take over the world. There were always excuses and lies, and he started wondering what happened to the father he loved. He was on his own more often than not, and he came to hate the man he once looked up to for guidance. So much so that he forgot whom his father really was.

It took one of his father's associates to make him remember and after that, he had to run, his life saved by one he would call sensei. A man who taught him and treated him more like a son than his own father did. He went back to confront the insane and power hungry man his father had become, to face the past so he could move forward with the future, but fate had other things in store. They began a tumultuous relationship, his father brainwashing and even trying to kill him again, while he sided with those that opposed his father's evil ways. Many of them wanted his father dead, but he never forgot the man he was. He was a good person once and it was one of the things he wished he could be again.


	5. Giving Cherubs Heart Attacks

_August 30, 2014. Prompt Fall. Beyond late, but I got lost on the path of life. Well, that and I couldn't really think of anything beyond anime falling (you know, fancy upside down, dramatic, saved at the last minute by something usually magical). Even when I decided to just sit down and pound it out, I couldn't think of a anything that would quite work for the Joes since I'm not about to kill off a ninja or give them wings. Then I remembered... Set in Legendary AU_

* * *

The very first thing he had done, once he got over the surprise of the entire thing, was test out his new wings. Admittedly, it took him a very long time to get over the surprise, something his uncles would have been most disappointed in if they had known, but it wasn't something even the weirdness that came with being a ninja could prepare him for. They didn't believe in things like Cupid. Yet he ended up bombarded with a dozen little, flying, high-pitched cherubs, all trying to tell him things all at once or squealing excitedly over his bow and arrows. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and then check himself for needles, scratches, or anything else that could indicate he'd been drugged. He was caught between being annoyed and relieved to find out he wasn't.

He discovered pretty quickly that he would still need to buy airplane tickets or take the train to get around. He wasn't very fast nor did he seem to have a lot of stamina. They had reassured him that he could build up stamina if he used his wings often and that they were strong, but he'd never be faster than the average bird, because it made the human mind assume he was _just_ a bird, and if he could fly faster it would ruin that illusion. They were rather insistent that humans could not know. He was insistent that he could train himself to be faster.

His test flights took him high into the mountains, where there was no one around. Some of the cherubs had followed him, some had flitted off to who knew where, bored with him and his tests he presumed. He played with the few lazy clouds, finding that flying through them was akin to dealing with fog, but that it was good camouflage. He found the cherubs loved flying with him, but they couldn't climb as high in the air as he could, and they couldn't save him if he fell.

He'd learned that after he'd gone up as high as he could and then flipped upside down and just let gravity do its work. When he got in range of them, they freaked out, zipping around him and screaming at him to open his wings. He obliged, snapping wings open when he was at tree top level, counting on the extra airspace of the gorge he was above to stop him from plowing in to trees or ground. It was marginally successful, although he managed to clip a few branches, losing a feather or two in the process. Feathers the cherubs tried to beat him with after he stopped for a break. To say they were not pleased was an understatement, although he found himself thinking they needed training. Feathers weren't really effective weapons if you didn't properly use them.


	6. Dedication

_August 31, 2014. Prompt Dedication. Another late one, although at least it's not over a week late. I just didn't stop and take time to sit down and think about anything._

* * *

Watching Snake Eyes in the dojo was always a spectacular sight. Greenshirts were always in awe seeing him do impossible "sword tricks" at his full speed the few times they managed to catch a glimpse, and the rest of the Joes considered it to be something of an entertainment. Almost like watching an action movie without paying for tickets. Not that they watched him very often either. They had jobs to do and little free time that didn't usually involve ninja watching, not that most of their ninja wanted to be watched.

Scarlett, however, had a free pass to watch their most elusive ninja whenever she wanted (when she had the time) and it was something she tried to do sneakily. She didn't think she was ever successful, since most times it ended up as an impromptu training session. Sometimes it didn't, but she always could tell he knew she was there, by the subtle way he changed his movements, becoming slightly more showier, putting a bit of polish in his actions. He liked showing off for her, sometimes even teasing her when she asked if that was one of those "secret Arashikage techniques" he wasn't allowed to teach her.

That was usually the best time to ask him questions about his training, when he was in a good mood like that. He would describe what he could, telling her crazy stories about what the Hard Master made him go through. Those impossible sword tricks, which clearly were not, were the result of hard work, persistence, perseverance, diligence, and commitment.

In other words, Snake was very dedicated. Dedication was a given, in the Joes, but Snake Eyes took it to an extreme matched by few others and balanced it in several ways. It was impressive and one of things she loved about him.


	7. Blue

_September 10, 2014. Prompt for I didn't do it. Late again. This was another hard one. I'd get one or two sentence bunnies and then they would drop the ball._

* * *

He had two apprentices in office, sitting ramrod straight and terrified, while he looked them both over. He knew he looked like a very hassled, not happy general… with blue streaks in his hair. He was going to have to take extra time he didn't have to have it re-dyed before he had to attend a meeting back at the pentagon.

"Either of you boys care to tell me why you felt I needed to have blue hair?"

They both shook their heads and said "I didn't do it" at the same time.

His eyes narrowed, gaze becoming sharp. Kamakura shifted in his seat while Billy just kept his eyes on Hawk's desk. "It's pretty sneaky and you two were the only ninjas on base last night."

He could see the proverbial gears turning over in Kamakura's head before he came to a decision and looked over at Billy, who simply nodded.

"Sir, we were AWOL from after dinner last night until about an hour ago. Some of the guys decided to go out for a drink and needed a couple of designated drivers." While not exactly true, they had both been ordered, by their respective sensei, to pick someone to follow around discreetly for training. Billy had chosen to follow Ace around, just to make him paranoid. Partial payback for a prank that had covered him in flour and had the base calling him Mini Shadow. Kamakura had chosen to follow Tunnel Rat, simply because he figured it would be semi-challenging.

Both were surprised when they figured out the other was in the vicinity, and it took a few minutes of hushed whispering to determine that it was merely coincidence and they were not following the same person. A small group of Joes, including the two they were following, had decided to go out after dinner for a drink. They stayed until the bar closed and then, deciding they weren't ready to go back, stopped at a park and played on the playground while talking about things they would probably only half remember the next day. It was only after one of them mentioned the time and that "Beach was going to have them for breakfast" did they scramble back to the vehicle and bust ass to get back. They'd all made it too, just in the nick of time.

"Names?"

"Dusty, Tunnel Rat, Clutch, Shipwreck, Airtight, Ace, and Snow Job."

He noted the names down and decided he'd have Flint investigate. "Dismissed. I'll leave your punishments up to Snake and Storm." Both boys visibly winced at that.

As they both morosely made their way down to the mess hall for breakfast, they passed by a crowd surrounding the bulletin board. The board was currently sporting a picture of a freshly dyed Hawk. Lifeline squeezed his way out, pushing past the other Joes, then catching up to the two apprentices.

"Did one of you do that?"

Billy sighed and Kamakura shook his head.

"I wonder who did. I bet Hawk's none too pleased."

Billy agreed. "He's not happy at all."

"I wonder if Jinx got back early."

Lifeline looked over at Kamakura. "Do you think she did it?"

Both boys looked thoughtful, but Billy spoke up. "It's possible."


	8. Ninja Fish

_September 11, 2014. Prompt for Fish. Shark week happened not long ago. Some of this may or may not have come from that._

* * *

They were drifting, stuck in a lifeboat, bobbing up and down, surrounded by sharks, and bored. So very, very bored. Everything had gone according to plan, except for the one thing they couldn't plan for. _Viper stupidity_.

Both Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow had been assigned a mission to destroy Cobra's newest ship. The higher ups weren't authorizing a full scale attack with one of the Joe ships due to international complications, so Hawk had sent the next best thing. Dropped off and left on their own to procure the means to reach their target, they had hiked into the port town and then went about stealing a small boat once they found out the Cobras had set sail a couple hours before.

They were able to get close to the Cobras, acting like stupid tourists gawking at the large ship. By time the Vipers figured out they weren't, they were close enough for Storm Shadow to leap and attach himself to the side of the ship. He made his way up, grabbing one of the Vipers attempting to shoot him off and throwing him into the water. As soon as he was over the side, he tethered the two boats together and Snake Eyes cut the power to the smaller vessel and shimmied up the rope.

After that it was just a matter of mowing through enemies. What they didn't count on was one of the Vipers miscalculating his grenade toss. It went completely over the side and landed in their getaway boat, blowing it up and damaging the side of the Cobra's ship. At that point, Snake Eyes left it to Storm Shadow to distract their temporary shipmates while he went down and set up a special surprise for them. He was able to sneak his way down into the very bowels of the ship, Vipers too busy running to the deck to defend it and forgetting one of the cardinal rules of dealing with ninja. And really, the pipes running above them were ideal for sneaking around.

After he set things up and made his way back, it was a matter of grabbing a life raft, tossing it overboard, and tugging on the cord to inflate it and then grabbing a second one and repeating. He whistled loudly, grabbing Storm Shadow's attention and then jumped off the ship, diving into the water. He started swimming, using the cords to help pull the rafts away from the soon to be sinking ship. Storm Shadow joined him shortly, both of them trying to swim as far away as possible. There was a loud explosion while both of them were still in the water and the ship immediately tilted away from them, belly rolling up several feet. It groaned and continued tilting more and more, eventually capsizing and sinking.

That had been two days ago, and Storm Shadow had long since gotten over the novelty of beating sharks in the nose when they got too close. Jokes of sharks had been made and whenever Storm Shadow started thinking aloud of shark fin soup, Snake Eyes would toss a ration bar at him. It would be tossed back and Storm Shadow would fish out his own, and the conversation would be diverted to complaints about the food.

It was with welcome relief when the tomahawk passed over them and came back around, throwing down rope for them and hauling them out of the water. Wild Bill was quick to comment when they were both onboard, addressing Scarlett. "These are strange fish, Darlin'. I'm not sure we should keep them."

"Plenty of ocean between us and the base to throw back the white fish. I'll keep the black one. I kind of like him." Snake Eyes snorted, amused.

Storm Shadow's protest was lost under Wild Bill's laughter.


End file.
